


Sakit.

by mediocrally



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of cigarette, Slice of Life, but not jc, im sad, implied sex, its just painful and sad, one is openly gay and one is tryna find out, someone's gay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrally/pseuds/mediocrally
Summary: Seungcheol hanya tahu satu teman baik dalam hidupnya, seorang Yoon Jeonghan. Namun Jeonghan memandangnya berbeda dan Seungcheol tidak pernah menyadarinya.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sakit.

**Author's Note:**

> suggested track; niki's la la lost you, olivia rodrigo's drivers license, conan gray's heather. enjoy! <3

“Punya Sampoerna?”

Jeonghan menggeleng pelan, kepalanya tertunduk rendah. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, melempar pemantik ke arah temannya yang tadi bertanya.

“Gue cuma punya LA Bold. Mau?”

Giliran temannya yang menggeleng, disertai dengan tawa pelan. Jempolnya bermain dengan pemantik temannya, matanya menatap kosong ke jalanan sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju Jeonghan. Jemarinya merebut rokok yang tengah tersulut di antara jemari Jeonghan, sebelum menghisapnya pelan. Sekarang Jeonghan yang tertawa, mengembalikan gestur temannya itu.

“Atau lo mau cerutunya Minghao?”

“Sinting. Gue disini aja sama lo.”

Seungcheol sibuk memainkan pemantik Jeonghan, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk aspal dan pandangannya kembali kosong ke arah jalanan. Jeonghan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat temannya terduduk bosan, posturnya bersandar pada dinding dingin dengan satu kaki menopangnya. Ia bingung, kenapa temannya yang satu ini diam saja disini, bersikeras menemani. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja pulang setelah dua minggu dan temannya, mungkin merindukannya.

“Lo kenapa?”

“Lo habis darimana?”

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya cepat, pandang bertemu pandang, walau yang satu tidak terlihat ramah. Pandangan Jeonghan menghalus dan ia tersenyum pada Seungcheol. Ia matikan rokoknya, sebelum duduk di samping temannya itu.

“Lo pernah liat orang sakit jiwa?”

Seungcheol menggeleng, matanya menerawang. Selama ini hidupnya merupakan suatu yang bisa dibilang biasa, normal, dan lumrah. Seungcheol merokok. Seungcheol minum alkohol. Seungcheol mendatangi pesta demi pesta bersama teman-teman tongkrongannya. Seungcheol punya riwayat asma dan ia masih menghisap Seven Stars hari demi hari untuk memurnikan otaknya kembali setiap selesai menggerayangi tubuh sekian wanita dalam beberapa malam. Jeonghan pun begitu. Walau Jeonghan lebih menyukai kopi daripada alkohol, walau Jeonghan lebih menyukai harum Seungcheol setiap ia meminjam jaketnya. Jeonghan menyembunyikan semuanya di balik senyum tipis yang bisa ia pakai, selama mungkin. Seokmin mungkin saksi bisu sengsaranya Jeonghan dalam hidupnya sendiri, namun Seungcheol tidak pernah absen dari sisi Jeonghan.

Seungcheol merupakan suatu entitas murni yang memiliki kesalahpahaman atas hidup, setidaknya begitu menurut Jeonghan. Mereka frustrasi, terkadang. Seungcheol akan merengut dan menendang meja terdekat sampai ia meringis kesakitan, dan Jeonghan hanya akan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lakunya. Jeonghan hanya akan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya, sembari mengajak Seungcheol berbicara, sedikit demi sedikit.

Seungcheol itu murni. Pikirannya belum kotor. Hatinya belum hitam, dan apelnya masih berwarna merah terang akan Jeonghan.

“Temen lo sakit jiwa. Lo ngga sadar?”

Bodohnya Jeonghan bertanya begitu kepada Seungcheol. Seakan-akan Seungcheol akan paham apa maksud Jeonghan. Ketika ia mencuri pandang, ia membatin bahwa dirinya benar. Pandangan Seungcheol terpaku padanya, berbinar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan alisnya tertaut, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru ia terima.

“Yah, ngga sakit jiwa juga sih. Tapi gue suka nganggepnya begitu.”

Hening. Seungcheol masih menunggu Jeonghan melanjutkan penjelasannya, dan Jeonghan pun melanjutkannya begitu paham Seungcheol tidak akan mengganggunya.

“Gue sakit. Bayangin, gue udah ngga suka cewek. Apa kata dunia? Apa kata bokap nyokap gue? Apa kata lo?”

Jeonghan ingin menertawakan wajah temannya yang memucat, bibirnya membiru karena dinginnya malam. Mereka berdua dewasa muda yang sedang dalam pencarian jati diri, namun Jeonghan tidak menyangka akan menemukan dirinya secepat ini. Dirinya yang menggila di balik senyum tipisnya. Berbanding terbalik dari Seungcheol yang menyembunyikan kelembutannya di balik lawakan dan kata-kata kasar yang tidak perlu. Ia tahu, Seungcheol menyayanginya sebagai teman, dan seperti tidak mungkin apabila Seungcheol yang dikenal ‘jago’ itu akan berbalik ke kutubnya sendiri.

Jeonghan menghabiskan dua minggunya di kota lain yang jauh, jauh dari jangkauan Seungcheol. Ia berusaha melihat reaksi dan respon otak serta hatinya terhadap kekosongan yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. Dan Jeonghan sengsara. Jika Seungcheol pikir ia pergi liburan dan bersenang-senang, maka Jeonghan akan dengan senang hati memukul perutnya.

“Kalo gue cium lo sekarang, apa yang bakal terjadi ya, Cheol? Kita bakal gimana ya? Kita bakal baik-baik aja apa ngga?”

Pandang mereka hanya berbeda beberapa jarak, dan Seungcheol bisa mencium bau rokok Jeonghan. Barulah ia sadar, sedekat itu ia dan temannya. Semua memori kebersamaan mereka semenjak SMA kembali dan ia merinding ketika teringat akan Jeonghan dan helai panjangnya. Indah, seperti malaikat. Indah, dan ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila dua bibir biru bertemu dalam kedinginan. Apakah hangat? Apakah semakin dingin? Entahlah, tapi Seungcheol tidak masalah mencari tahu mengenai hal itu.

“Gue ngga tau, Han.”

Jeonghan menghela nafasnya, berat dan penuh nikotin. Sebelum ia sadar, ia biarkan refleksnya mengambil alih badannya. Tangan kanannya meraih pipi pemuda di depannya, dalam usaha menghangatkan bibirnya dengan bantuan bibir Seungcheol yang membiru. Manis, pikirnya. Belum ada rasa nikotin, pikirnya. Jeonghan menarik wajahnya menjauh, jempolnya mengusap bibir Seungcheol pelan. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Seungcheol dan bibirnya yang mulai memerah, tekanan darah naik ke kepalanya. Jeonghan tidak tahu, apakah Seungcheol marah? Apakah ia malu? Apapun itu, Jeonghan siap pergi, dan yang ia butuhkan hanya satu kalimat usiran dari bibir indah temannya.

Temannya? Masih pantaskah Jeonghan memanggil Seungcheol temannya, ketika yang ada di pikirannya hanya melumat bibir lembutnya dan mendengarnya menyebut nama Jeonghan berkali-kali? Masih pantaskah Jeonghan memanggil Seungcheol temannya, ketika ia sudah merasakan bibirnya?

“Han.”

Jeonghan terdiam, tangannya jatuh ke pangkuannya lagi. Pandangnya tak lagi pada kasihnya.

Dan Jeonghan beranjak pergi. Ia pikir ia takkan sanggup mendengar jawaban ataupun pernyataan Seungcheol. Ia tahu Seungcheol akan lebih memilih seorang yang telah memikat hatinya sejak lama, yang telah ia dapatkan di balik telapak tangannya, yang hanya tinggal menunggu dirinya. Jeonghan beranjak dan berjalan pergi, menjauh dari Seungcheol, menuju tas dan kendaraannya.

Jeonghan melaju pergi, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih terduduk diam, angin malam menusuk ke dalam kulitnya. Jeonghan melaju pergi dan Seungcheol hanya bisa diam. Seungcheol tahu, tidak mungkin ia bisa melihat senyum Jeonghan dalam waktu dekat. Dan tanpa ia sadari, apel miliknya yang kemerahan berubah marun, dan apel milik Jeonghan bersinar terang. Keduanya merindukan satu sama lain walau dalam fase dan kesadaran yang jauh berbeda.

Seungcheol terbangun dengan denyut yang membuatnya menutup mata kembali. Rasa mabuk dari semalam belum pudar dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati atas kebodohannya. Tangannya berusaha menjangkau ponselnya, yang seharusnya berada di meja, lalu meracau ketika ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah pucatnya setiap pagi setelah mabuk, rambutnya berantakan dan lunglai.

“Lo udah bangun?”

Ia terdiam ketika mendengar suara yang bertanya padanya. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan ia membalikkan badannya untuk menemukan seorang wanita asing. Di kasurnya. Wanita. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Seungcheol akan membawa pulang seorang wanita asing ke rumahnya setiap kali ia mabuk. Sakit kepalanya tidak membantu situasinya sama sekali dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk, sikunya menopang badannya bangun membelakangi teman satu malamnya itu.

“Gue duluan ya.”

Lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Matanya memandangi wanita itu ketika ia bangun dari kasur sempit Seungcheol, memakai bajunya perlahan-lahan ketika menyadari mata Seungcheol tertuju padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membuat gestur yang Seungcheol tangkap sebagai suatu gestur untuk meneleponnya kembali. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal lagi, kepalanya terlalu penuh dan ia belum ingin bangun.

Rambut wanita itu panjang, menyentuh pundaknya dan menutupi tulang selangkanya. Sedikit bergelombang dan berwarna coklat terang. Persis rambut Jeonghan saat ia masih memanjangkan rambutnya dulu. Tunggu, Jeonghan?

Seungcheol kembali mencari-cari ponselnya di atas nakasnya, yang ternyata tersembunyi di balik alarmnya. Jemarinya tergesa-gesa mencari nama Jeonghan di kontak ponselnya. Ia belum sepenuhnya bangun, dan nama Jeonghan di kontak ponselnya berhasil membangunkannya. Terduduk ia sekarang di pinggir tempat tidurnya, berusaha menelepon Jeonghan.

_“Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi…”_

Seungcheol membanting ponselnya.

Ia membanting ponselnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya, ia tahu semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Jeonghan? Temannya yang berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingnya? Pergi? Mana mungkin. Jeonghan pasti hanya masih tertidur. Ia tahu Jeonghan pasti masih tertidur. Yang ia tidak tahu pasti adalah dimana ia tidur, dan dengan siapa. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya, entah senyum bahagia atau senyum gila.

Ditinggalkannya ponsel di lantai yang dingin untuk mandi dan bersiap pergi. Pergi mencari sarapan, pergi mencari teman-temannya, pergi melihat Jeonghan di rumah dan tempat kesukaannya. Seungcheol terbiasa mandi dengan air hangat, namun rasanya hawa pagi ini lebih cocok untuknya mandi dengan air dingin.

Kunci mobil terasa berat di tangannya, padahal ia sudah melepas semua gantungan kuncinya karena Jeonghan bilang itu akan mengganggu ketika mengemudi. Seungcheol terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya, berkontemplasi apakah Jeonghan ada di luar sana menunggunya dengan senyuman hangat. Rasanya kosong, entah kenapa. Jeonghan meninggalkannya di tempat kesukaan mereka semalam, Seungcheol pergi ke klub untuk mabuk dan mencari kawan semalam, dan sekarang ia sesak napas.

Wajarkah ini terjadi? Wajarkah jika ia merasa temannya akan meninggalkannya selamanya? Mata Seungcheol perlahan turun, menatap tangannya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Sayangnya, hal itu sangat mungkin dan terjadi dan Seungcheol menolak alam bawah sadarnya.

_“And all my friends are tired_

_Of hearing how much I miss you but”_

Seungcheol tidak pernah mengemudi melampaui batas kecepatan, dan ia tidak berencana untuk mengubah itu hari ini. Ia teringat kala Jeonghan dirawat di rumah sakit karena perutnya yang lemah. Seungcheol ingat ia akan mengeluh kepada Joshua karena ia ingin Jeonghan pulang dari rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis akan memori itu dan kecepatannya melambat.

“ _I kinda feel sorry for them_

_'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do_ ”

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berada di band yang sama saat SMA. Jeonghan sang vokalis yang diidamkan para puan dan tuan sekolah, dan Seungcheol sang gitaris yang mencuri pandang kepercayaan diri Jeonghan di atas panggung, diam-diam belajar darinya. Seungcheol yang ada disitu ketika Jeonghan menangis saat ia merasa hidupnya hancur. Jeonghan yang ada disitu ketika Seungcheol merasakan penolakan pertamanya. Seungcheol yang memeluk Jeonghan erat ketika ia menangis di kamarnya sebelum tidur. Seungcheol yang mengagumi paras Jeonghan yang serupa malaikat dan Jeonghan yang mengagumi bulu mata lentik serta bibir ranum Seungcheol. Semua tanpa diketahui oleh masing-masing pihak.

_“Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_And pictured I was driving home to you”_

Kecepatan mengemudi Seungcheol yang melambat memicu klakson dari pengemudi-pengemudi pemarah di belakangnya. Sontak ia menambah kecepatannya dan melihat penunjuk jalan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Ia menggumam. Itu daerah rumah Jeonghan. Haruskah ia berkunjung? Melihat apakah kondisi temannya baik-baik saja?

“ _And I know we weren't perfect but_

_I've never felt this way for no one_ ”

Rasa khawatir melandanya dan Seungcheol menambah kecepatannya. Ia sempatkan mampir ke _bakery_ terdekat. Ia memilah roti-roti yang Jeonghan sukai, dan beberapa kotak susu untuknya. Ia ingat Jeonghan pernah bilang padanya bahwa ia menyukai susu dan roti. Seungcheol mengangguk pada dirinya, berpikir bahwa tidak banyak yang ia ketahui walau telah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Jeonghan. Semua Jeonghan sembunyikan di balik senyum hangatnya.

“ _Oh, and I just can't imagine how you_

_could be so okay now that I'm gone_ ”

Ia terpaku di depan rumah Jeonghan. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Motor Jeonghan tidak terlihat di garasinya dan lampu rumahnya masih menyala. Seungcheol tahu Jeonghan pasti mematikan lampu rumahnya ketika matahari menampakkan diri dan motornya akan selalu terparkir bersih di garasinya. Seungcheol tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini dan menekan kontak Jeonghan di ponselnya, ia harus tahu dimana temannya. Dimana orang yang sangat ia pedulikan keberadaannya.

“ _I guess you didn't mean what_

_you wrote in that song about me_ ”

Seungcheol terduduk di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Jeonghan. Matanya kosong dan tangannya menggenggam setir. Jeonghan tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya dan lagu yang terputar di mobilnya tidak membantu situasinya sama sekali. Mengingatkannya pada lagu yang dibuat Jeonghan untuknya, untuknya yang mengalami penolakan pertama di masa muda dan polosnya. Jeonghan memuji Seungcheol di lagunya dan dinyanyikannya di hadapan seantero sekolah. Seungcheol selalu malu tiap lagu itu dibawakan, namun itu merupakan lagu kesukaan Jeonghan.

“’ _Cause you said forever now_

_now I drive alone past your street_ ”

Seungcheol membenturkan kepalanya ke setir dan membantingnya keras, menambah kecepatannya untuk segera keluar dari sana. Jeonghan pernah berjanji akan selalu ada di samping Seungcheol, bahkan ketika Seungcheol sudah tua dan memiliki anak. Jeonghan berjanji untuk selalu ada di sampingnya. Namun sekarang Jeonghan tidak bisa ditemukan.

“ _Red lights, stop signs_

_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards”_

Diinjak remnya mendadak ketika melihat seorang pengendara motor dengan postur yang mirip Jeonghan, hanya untuk sadar bahwa plat nomornya berbeda. Matanya hilang fokus dan dadanya mulai sesak. Dimana Jeonghan? Dimana ketika ia membutuhkannya? Dimana ia ketika Seungcheol memiliki sesuatu untuknya?

“ _Can’t drive past the places_

_we used to go to”_

Seungcheol sampai di tempat kesukaannya dan Jeonghan. Tempat dimana mereka akan bertukar cerita dan mencari angin segar setelah berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka. Namun Jeonghan tetap tidak terlihat di tempat keramat mereka itu. Raut Seungcheol berubah frustasi. Mengapa Jeonghan tidak disini? Mengapa ia menghilang? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menemukannya? Mengapa ia peduli sekali dengan keberadaan temannya yang menghilang?

“ _’Cause I still fucking_

_love you, babe”_

Dan ia tersadar. Ia sadar bahwa ia sungguh menyayangi Jeonghan dan ia tidak berencana untuk menyerah soal Jeonghan. Ia benturkan lagi kepalanya ke setir berkali-kali, air mata mengalir di pipinya dan isakan pun terdengar. Ucapan Jeonghan semalam ditujukan untuknya. Tingkah laku Jeonghan selama ini adalah untuknya dan dia seorang yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari itu. Sekarang semua sudah terlambat dan Seungcheol hanya bisa menangisi Jeonghan di dalam mobilnya yang terhenti di depan tempat kesukaan mereka. Menyedihkan, pikirnya.

Seungcheol ingin mencari Jeonghan.

Ia ingin mencari Jeonghan dan mengecup dahinya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak sakit. Ia hanya jatuh cinta. Dan ia tidak sendiri.

Bahkan dengan jarak beribu-ribu kilometer di antara mereka, Jeonghan masih tetap memikirkan Seungcheol. Bahkan dengan jangkar yang sudah lepas dari bawah laut, Seungcheol masih tetap mencari Jeonghan. Sayang, Jeonghan menemukan tempat baru dimana ia bisa mengistirahatkan hatinya yang payah karena Seungcheol.

Jalanan malam terlihat redup dan ia tidak pernah merasa seasing ini sepanjang hidupnya. Yang Jeonghan tahu, kota ini selalu terang. Kota ini tidak pernah tidur, dan Jeonghan pun tidak berencana untuk tidur. Pikirannya jauh lebih penuh dibanding biasanya.

Kakinya terhenti di suatu jalanan sepi yang tidak ia kenali. Mungkin situasi ini akan terlihat berbahaya, Jeonghan sendirian di kota yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi dan jalan yang tidak ia kenali. Jeonghan melarikan diri dari segala hiruk pikuk kekacauan yang ia sebabkan. Tidak bertanggung jawab, memang. Namun Jeonghan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia yakin Seungcheol tidak akan terlalu sengsara tanpa dirinya.

Disulutnya rokok LA Bold miliknya. Entah sudah berapa bungkus yang ia habiskan semenjak perjalanannya yang jauh, hanya demi melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit yang ia ciptakan dari dalam dirinya. Senyumnya tak lagi bisa tersungging di wajah tanpa celahnya. Rambutnya yang biasa rapi kini acak-acakan, dan kantung matanya kian menggelap. Gelap betul-betul sudah mengambil alih pikirannya.

Pahit, berat, gelap. Semua ia hembuskan keluar bersama asap rokoknya. Semua ia biarkan terbang bebas, dengan harapan tidak akan kembali padanya. Terduduk ia di pinggir jalan, punggung menempel pada dinding toko yang nampak telah tutup. Lampu-lampu bangunan mati dan ia diam dalam redupnya malam. Rembulan pun seperti setuju dengan situasi tersebut, meninggalkan Jeonghan sendiri. Kepalanya menengadah, berusaha menahan air mata.

Kesendiriannya menariknya gembali pada memori yang telah lama ingin ia lupakan. Memori ketika ia jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya tanpa ampun dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terduduk diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Cintanya busuk walau murni, dan hanya ia yang bisa melihatnya. Semua orang merupakan seorang yang normal dan tidak sakit sepertinya, bahkan Seungcheol teman terdekatnya.

Jeonghan ingat betul kala ia masih bisa menyuarakan hatinya lewat lagu-lagu yang ditulisnya dan aransemen yang disusunnya bersama anggota-anggota bandnya, tak terkecuali Seungcheol. Apakah Seungcheol sadar? Tentu tidak. Segala lirik yang ditulisnya, yang niat dari dalam hatinya untuk menyindir Seungcheol, mungkin agar dirinya bisa sadar akan perasaannya, nyatanya tidak tersadarkan.

Seungcheol malah bertanya padanya bila Jeonghan sudah mempunyai pacar baru. Jeonghan tertawa mengingat itu. Sejak kapan ia pernah berpacaran dengan seorang perempuan? Ia tertawa geli akan memori itu, namun terasa sakit kembali di dadanya. Sesak.

Ia ingat kala Seungcheol memberinya sebuah _sweater_ lama miliknya karena Jeonghan lupa membawa jaket dan ia kedinginan. Seungcheol berkata _sweater_ lamanya itu lebih cocok dipakai di badan Jeonghan yang kurus dibandingkan badannya yang bidang. Jeonghan ingat, matanya berbinar dan wajahnya memerah karena kalimat tersebut. Matanya terpaku pada Seungcheol, namun mata Seungcheol terpaku pada gadis cantik yang selalu dikagumi Seungcheol, lewat di depan matanya seperti tidak ada apa-apanya.

Gadis yang selalu diceritakan Seungcheol dengan mata berbinar-binar, seperti tidak ada habisnya kelebihan gadis berambut panjang dengan kaki yang indah ini. Semua orang membicarakannya, membicarakan paras cantiknya. Dan walau Jeonghan mengakui bahwa memang gadis itu memiliki paras yang menenangkan, Jeonghan tetap cemburu. Cemburu melihat Seungcheol tergila-gila padanya.

Jeonghan selalu menjaga penampilannya agar bersih dan rapi di setiap harinya, bahkan ketika ia akan tampil bersama bandnya. Bahkan ketika ia akan menampilkan sesuatu yang liar. Ia selalu mengusahakan penampilannya agar tetap bersih, rapi, dan karismatik. Tidak feminim memang, walau rambutnya dulu kala panjang. Ia hanya ingin menjaga penampilannya di depan Seungcheol. Tidak muluk-muluk, walau tahu temannya tidak akan berpaling ke arahnya.

Jeonghan mengembalikan _sweater_ lama Seungcheol pada pemiliknya, dan mata Jeonghan tidak akan pernah mempercayai apa yang baru dilihatnya. Tentu, tentu saja. Tentu saja Seungcheol akan memberikannya kepada gadis itu. Tentu saja pinjaman pada Jeonghan hanya untuk melihat apakah _sweater_ itu akan cocok dipakai seorang gadis.

Bahkan waktu luang Seungcheol, waktu pulang sekolah pun, semua telah dimonopoli oleh gadis itu. Seungcheol bukan lagi temannya, ia hanya seorang pajangan ketika jam istirahat untuk menemaninya membeli makanan. Jeonghan ingin sekali gadis itu pergi dari Seungcheol, namun siapa yang tega? Siapa yang tega jika dia memang seorang malaikat yang tidak ada sekalipun berani yang mengusiknya?

Asap rokok Jeonghan menariknya kembali kepada memori beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia akhirnya mengecup bibir Seungcheol yang telah ia dambakan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ketika ia akhirnya menunjukkan kepada Seungcheol segala yang telah ia tahan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ia sadar betul, mereka berdua tidak akan bisa bersama. Baik dari segi publik, maupun dari dalam diri mereka berdua. Jeonghan bahkan tidak setengah paras ayu milik gadis itu. Untuk apa Seungcheol memalingkan wajahnya kepada Jeonghan? Waktu memang berlalu dan gadis itu pun berlalu bersama waktu, namun Seungcheol tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya semudah itu.

Jeonghan berpikir, untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini? Seungcheol tidak akan pernah bersamanya. Mungkin ia harus pindah ke kota yang tidak tidur ini, mencari kehidupan barunya tanpa Seungcheol. Namun ia pun sadar, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Seungcheol. Seungcheol mungkin bisa hidup sempurna tanpanya. Namun Jeonghan tak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu.

Ia tak akan pernah sanggup berpisah dengan seorang Choi Seungcheol yang telah menjajah dan menjelajah pikirannya sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ia tak akan pernah sanggup, dan ia tak akan pernah mau.

Dan ia baru merusak hal itu.

Andai Yoon Jeonghan seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang dikagumi seorang Choi Seungcheol.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe.


End file.
